


For the Love of Alphas

by littleredriding



Series: Omegaverse: Reader - Siren [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega/Alpha, But even if this is Omegaverse I consider these three in Consensual sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Future Sexytime Tags: sextoys/dirtytalk/spanking/dp, Lightish dom/sub?, M/M, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omegaverse, Omegaverse is sorta dubcon so just in case?, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sugah readers you know what I mean, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, YOU READ ME RIGHT THERE IS SMUT LOL, a/b/o dynamics, explicit content, gifted reader, i'll add as i go - Freeform, mild Bdsm elements, yeah smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredriding/pseuds/littleredriding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You weren’t happy being an Omega since that had always been a crutch in your life, even if you were living in a much better time for Omegas. But those annoying Omega pains were like a far distant dream since you had joined SHIELD. After all that was one of the recruiting conditions you asked from SHIELD - their help to mask your Omega status. </p><p>“You know I bet your senses and powers could be a lot sharper if you were not on these,” Jemma said while handing you your next set of Omega patches. </p><p>“Oh and I’ll have all the alphas sniffing me out while I get heats that make me beg for a knot,” you rolled your eyes. </p><p>Little did you know  - there were actually two Super Solider Alphas who <b>were</b> going to be doing just exactly that to you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wintered In

**Author's Note:**

> Yes instead of "For the Love of God" the title of this story is a spin on that ahaha
> 
> I was dying to write a Reader story with sex and Omegaverse so here it is. 
> 
> Reader is indeed based off my other fic “I’ll be like Sugar” - and is indeed the SHIELD agent with code name: Siren. There ARE differences since this is an Omegaverse and that is a Soulmate Universe, but the personality/backish story is pretty similar. So if you’re not caught up - just know that Reader has been a long member of SHIELD and is a gifted human with water powers. If you want to read more about how they work they are exactly similar to [water-bending in the Avatar Universe](http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Waterbending) with limitations. 
> 
> As a background and since this is a Reader insert. I would like to imagine being an Omega is like...how it has been for any time in your life, as an outcast/something different. So there is indeed an aversion to the Reader about herself being an Omega. 
> 
> Warning: Omegaverse is sort of dubcon...so dubcon? More note on this issue in the end.

 

You weren’t happy being an Omega since that had always been a crutch in your life, even if you were living in a much better time for Omegas.

Omegas these days were treated with care and protection, and no longer suppressed by being forced to find an Alpha mate. After the Omega rights movement, there wasn’t much need to hide in fear from Alphas or judging Betas. However that didn’t mean being an Omega still wasn’t scary - since there were always going to be some Alphas who would try to dominate of them. Not to mention having heats were a bloody pain to go through, since that only made your scent stronger...as did the need for a knot.

But those symptoms were like a far distant dream since you joined SHIELD. After all that was one of the recruiting conditions you asked from SHIELD - their help to mask your Omega status. Hiding an Omega status was deeply frowned upon and extremely hard to do these days. That and if you were going to join a secret organization, it would be nice to work discreetly and not have every Beta and Alpha smell out that you’re dying for sex.

To your surprise it was an easy okay to them...but that was probably because of your own special gifted powers. You were born with the powers to bend and move water to your will - as well as changing it to any of the three phases. With your water powers came with also the ability to heal wounds as well as mental stresses of other people. Well although you could indeed heal any physical wounds of yours - you weren’t able to do the mental stress part with yourself. Apparently the healing came hand in hand with the whole water business from the doctors that studied you at SHIELD.

And true to their word SHIELD had you on an Omega patch, which suppressed your smell down to the level of appearing like a Beta. This was specially created by them, and as a result no one could scent you out as an Omega - especially Alphas. Also heats were much more manageable and not so crazy for you to be crippled into bed. Taking your heat out entirely would be too biologically disruptive...but your heat on said patch just made you ‘itchy’ for sex - which could easily be scratched by a Beta.

“You know I bet your senses and powers could be a lot sharper if you were not on these,” Jemma said while handing you your next set of patches.

You were picking up your next set since soon you were to go fly off to another mission - somewhere in one of the many Alps in the world. They probably wanted you to help since you could control the snow...well not the storms itself but you would be surrounded in the element you could control. There weren’t much details except you were there to retrieve something, but that much had not been disclosed to you yet.

“Oh and I’ll have all the alphas sniffing me out! Plus the heats would be excruciatingly painful to go through since my mind will just be thinking about a knot,” you rolled your eyes, “Its been years and I work fine on these. Besides I can’t even remember how it used to be having a full on heat and I’m sure as hell not going to try it now.”

“You’re no fun,” she pounded, “I would love to collect information about how your powers are affected...”

“And they did test said things when I was starting out with SHIELD. Apparently there wasn’t much of a difference..and besides even if there was, I had been hard on my contract that I would get to be on the Omega patch.”

“But you were still developing your powers! Now you’re able to make tidal waves, make weapons out of ice, and even heal broken bones!”

“Keep the praise going, I like it,” grinning at your friend.

“Don’t you have the need from time to time to want an actual Alpha?”

“Mhm...sex maybe, but any Beta works for that. Alphas have never really smelled right to me,” wrinkling your nose, “Although I do admit that my sense of smell towards Alphas did also greatly decrease since I’ve been on these...”

“That’s probably since Alphas scents can trigger heats, and it goes both ways since you’re on these. Your Omega scent won’t be able to set them off into ruts,” Jemma explained, “Despite that though, I know you have for a fact mentioned to me that you smelled some good Alpha scents now and then - although faint.”

“Well there you go! Maybe one day, but today’s not the day.” you shrugged your shirt off, and Jemma moved behind you as she helped place a patch on one shoulder.

“If you manage to find a true matching Alpha though, I wonder if you’ll scent them out? After all there have been issues of past Alpha Omega pairings that-”

“Stop right there. Why are you going on and on about Alpha Omega pairings? Did an Alpha approach you or something,” you asked curiously to your Beta friend, “Is someone telling you that you’re a matching Beta to them...?”

“No! In fact it’s actually someone else who is consulting me about the Alpha Omega pairings...seems one of the SHIELD agents are going through such a fiasco,” Jemma waved it off dismissively, “So I was thinking about you since you’re also an Omega who is wearing the patch.”

Your phone then started to beep like crazy...you could assume what the alert was for too. Glancing at it you sighed, “They’re calling me to head down to the quinjet...I guess I’ll see you when I come back?”

Jemma nodded while handing you your bag, “Be safe out there.”

“I always am,” you mischievously smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

The mission was a simple rescue mission, some researchers and scientists were being held against their will to create some nasty weapons. Or well at least that is what Intel had so far - if they were doing that intentionally...well the directive was to still retrieve said party either way. However the snow was indeed hard and literally everywhere....that controlling the element was pretty hard. You and your team infiltrated and managed to successfully pull out the scientists...one of the members on your team set off one of the traps, causing the team to split up and massive gun fire to unleash. Seems that the opposing party seriously did not want whatever the scientist were doing, a secret. Their own men wasn’t targeting you as much as they were targeting the scientists you were protecting.

Once out of the base though - the snow from earlier had turned into a full on snow storm.The opposing group seemed still dead intent on attacking you group despite the danger, so you opted for being the shield - setting up your own snow barriers as you outstretched your hands to make them.

“Get out of here, I’ll hold them off first!” you yelled out to Agent Tripp, knowing that he would listen to you. He nodded to you and with the other agents they started to rush towards the path that would lead them to the hidden quinjet.

Before you could think of the next plan of action..a huge explosion form the base suddenly set up causing tons of avalanche its way down heading towards you fast. Eyes widening, you were about to try to build a shield around yourself, but instead you felt someone lunge towards you...and then everything faded into black.

 

* * *

 

The delicious scent woke you up and alarmed you - opening your eyes you saw dim lights hanging from above of what seemed to be a cave...? Suddenly remembering what happened before you blacked out - you quickly sat up. Someone had saved you and as you were about to observe your surroundings...the owner of the scent was what your eyes drew to first.

He was sitting several feet away on a stool, but had a full on mask covering his face. A black glossy set of goggles covered his eyes as did a lower mask covering the other half of his face. From the getup he was wearing that...he was a solider - and a bonus feature for you was that his entire suit was covered in water because of the melting snow from outside.

But his most outstanding feature was his left arm which was entirely covered in metal. Perhaps that was his arm actually, you gauged since as he shifted his stance - you watched as little metal plates moved. However...this Solider who was probably on the opposing team was also a full fledged Alpha male. His intoxicating scent was all over this cave - which judging from the equipment and said bed you were sitting on, it was probably a look-out guard’s dwelling.

The fact that his Alpha scent was so appealing to you though was quite scary since 1) You never in your life had found an Alpha scent this fucking good and 2) This was some stranger man on the opposing team of your mission most likely. This man though was alone and...it didn’t seem like there was any other secret passage out, besides the heavy metal door with a round window to view the outside.

“Why did you save me?” you firmly asked- trying to not let an inch of weakness display. There wasn’t much point in asking the guy who he was if he was a hostile, after all then you would have to get rid of him. However...if it wasn’t for him you would be trapped out _there_ and sadly probably not doing so hot. Then again though maybe he didn’t speak English, after all you were in a foreign country and English wasn’t the main language here for sure.

The man didn’t say anything but continued to stare at you...or well you assumed he was staring since he had fucking goggles on. Pissed at this obvious Alpha attitude he had, you held your hand out and felt out the water that was covering him - pinpointing to the ones on his goggles. As soon as you felt yourself grasp the molecules, you froze it up and it caused the goggles to crack. Growling, the solider quickly took off his goggles to reveal his stormy blue eyes that seriously looked lie he had not had any fucking sleep in _years_ since he had extreme baggage going on under those eyes. The Alpha eyed you wearily clearly not amused at your action, but remained still and quiet.

“It’s not fair that you can see my face and yet I can't see yours,” you said with a bit of sass. Honestly his face being all covered was annoying anyways, since you weren’t able to gauge his facial expressions. Although if he was a well trained solider...you wouldn't be able to read him anyways, but it still didn’t hurt to try. To your surprise though after he paused for a few moments he actually listened to your command You watched as the Alpha started to unfasten the lower mask covering half his face - and you felt yourself flush when you saw his face.

Despite looking like he hadn’t had a good night’s rest - ever - he looked damningly handsome, you bitterly thought. He had this sort of ruggedly sad puppy-cat face, that didn’t seem so scary even if he was an Alpha. Maybe it was his delicious Alpha scent messing with you though...

_“Omega.”_

A chill went down your spine at being called your placement, even though his words were said in a quiet warning way - rather than threatening.

However...how the fuck did he know you were an Omega?!

 

* * *

 

Your mind was in a fucking **rut**.

No pun intended and it’s not like you were able to rut anyways.

But ever since he said that you couldn’t figure out what the right plan of action was to do or say. You were caught off guard for being found out as an Omega...and by an Alpha on the opposing team. Who currently wasn’t even really paying much attention to you anyways - it was as if he was just waiting for the storm to lighten up so he could get the fuck out of here and away from you.

You languidly stared at the door’s window as there was just an onslaught of snow going around, sighing you folded your knees up. There really would be no fucking escape from this tiny little shelter until this storm had lightened up. Sure there was your communicator but there was no fucking way the signal was going to work now - or were you going to check on it and expose it to this Solider.

The thing is that the man had also not moved or said much since he called you out as an Omega. You weren’t sure if you could hear an American accent though, but the words Alpha and Omega were universal. Maybe he didn’t speak English after all...so there wasn’t much point in conversation anyways.

It didn’t feel right to just outright turn the tables and tie him up since you didn’t know how long you would be here nor right to kill him since again you would not be sure how long you were going to be in here. Plus honestly although you were on the defensive mode, you...didn’t want to hurt him. It didn’t settle right with you to hurt the person who had just saved your ass.

You were stuck and isolated alone with most likely the enemy opposing team, and boy did he scream danger.

And he was also an **Alpha**.

An Alpha that strangely smelled almost deliriously dangerously delicious. It was quite overwhelming in how appealing his scent was to you - considering you were on suppressants too. Even before when you were off suppressants though - an Alpha had never smelled so delicious to you. On the brighter side, he did not seem all that bad since he was the one who pulled you to safety.

Maybe he was just tricking you.

You had so many questions and right now were stuck in a weird Stalemate.

Why did he save you? Why wasn’t he doing anything else? Was this a trap? And also how the fuck did he sniff you out? Jemma had some explaining to tell you, since your fellow agents sure as hell didn’t say anything about smelling an Omega, so something was sure up. But again - what was with this Alpha???

Groaning in frustration from your pondering you gave up a little, and tilted your head to stare at him back while resting your head on your knees that you were hugging close to your body. The Alpha was still watching the small window outside, not saying a single word.

“Is there seriously just not going to be any talk between us both?” you asked him.

 

...

 

Nothing.

 

In fact neither did he have much of a reaction besides looking at you and then turning his head away like an un-amused kitty cat.

 

_**Ok-ay...** _

 

Maybe perhaps you were right about the whole not speaking English thing. After all those words were universal.

 

_Whatever._

 

You had until the end of this storm to break out of this weird situation and then hopefully get with your team.

  
...

 

Your heart suddenly felt heavy and felt like it was starting to race.

 

Blinking you shook your head, hoping you were imagining the feverish warmth you were feeling flushing your cheeks and torso...and now making it’s way over all over your body.

 

Fucking **shit**.

 

No no no no no nonononononono **NO**!

 

This was not going to happen.

 

This _can’t_ happen.

 

The semi logical side (or well maybe your little internal Jemma voice) was saying how it wasn’t much of a surprise since first off - you were finding his Alpha smell to be fucking delicious and intoxicated as fuck, and second he was also able to sniff you out as an Omega. And one plus one equals two.

Well that would also explain why this doesn’t feel like your standard heat that you have had from the Omega patches either...fuck. Glancing around you looked to see if there was any water. Keeping hydrated could prevent you from having any more onset heat symptoms...and if you could keep it together hopefully you could just brave this one out.

The man was watching you now carefully since you had made a sudden movement, but instead of worry it made your heart race ...your face flush...

His delicious Alpha scent must have set you off and again that was odd, since that has never happened to you before on suppressants. That and your heats on suppressants weren’t this boiling hot. This heat was already hurting as fuck and it was the most painful you could ever remember having it! You were afraid and his delicious appealing scent was also confusing the fuck out of you.

When you caught sight of a mini cooler, you felt a spark of hope light up inside you. Scrambling up and out of the bed you tried to bee line toward it, but your heat had been setting a lot faster than you would like. Your stomach twisted suddenly in pain, and your legs buckled in shock.

Before you knew it the Alpha saved you form the fall and helped pull you upwards with a gloved hand. That was a bad choice since you heard him take a deep whiff of you. And boy if he could smell you out as Omega, he sure as fucking hell could smell that your heat was kicking in.

The Alpha froze, not moving away from you - but you felt yourself growing smaller and more aroused by that dark look in his eyes...it was pure desire. You grimaced as the action of him scenting you, just aroused your body and you could feel it go straight to your center as slick was starting to form between your legs.

 

Fuck.

 

Fuck.

 

Fuck it fuck it **fuck it**.

 

This was for once a fucking delicious smelling Alpha who you wanted to peel every layer of clothing off - and get his fucking knot in you.

 

There you mentally admitted it.

 

If this was how it was going to be and if this was the first and only time you were ever going to smell an Alpha like this - you are going to just go with the fucking flow with this. You were stuck in this cave with this Alpha - who **had saved you** , so there was some cushion of safety there.

 

You **wanted** him.

 

“ ** _Help me._** ”

 

You courageously tilted your head up towards his, wanting him to kiss you, but the Alpha didn’t grant you what you wanted. The Alpha just curiously watched you while you shamelessly begged for him - a complete stranger - to fuck you. As you were able to try to move away, sad with rejection he pulled you closer to him and granted you what you wished. The Alpha tilted his head and captured your lips with his own, licking and tasting you.

Moaning against his mouth, you relished in how delicious he tasted just as he smelled. His tongue suckled your lips, while his hands started to also roam around the small of your back and then up and down the sides of your hips. Between heavy breaths you couldn’t take it anymore, and started to take off your stealth suit, cursing how many stupid zippers and buckles there were. You wanted his bare skin against your own skin that felt like it was burning underneath.

Suddenly the Alpha hoisted you up into his arms, carrying you back towards the bed while then throwing you on it. You yelped in protest, not really appreciating the man hauling - but forgave him the moment he peeled the rest of your suit down your waist along with your panties which you happily helped by shimming your hips for him. As your sweaty skin got exposed to the cold air, you sighed with relief. However that wasn’t anything near to feeling the relief you wanted from _him_.

Once he had pulled that off his hands grabbed your thighs and pushed them spread open. Your sex was exposed to his gaze and probably drowning in slick from the wetness you could feel slowly trail down to your ass. The Alpha growled appreciatively as you tweaked your nipples, hoping that would entice him to do _something_ to you,

You whimpered as the Alpha was simply watching you, but before you knew it he leaned in without warning and gave a long lick up and down your slit all the way up to your clit. Yelping against his warm tongue - you tried to wrap your legs around him so that you could feel his tongue press harder against your clit, but his hands held your inner thighs steady and to his mercy.

His mouth was hot against your sex, slowly lapping every drop of slick that was continuously dripping out of your spread pussy. The Alpha continued his slow tortue of just ever so slowly dragging its way up and down along your spread pussy up to your clit. You moaned and grabbed at his head trying to get him to lick at you faster, to the right rhythm that could make you cum. The burning _need_ in you was rampant and it was all you could think about, as more slick started to pool from his lavish attention

However the Alpha shook his head and growled against your legs, which only turned you on more to your own embarrassment. The dominating presence of this Alpha was so appealing, it made you want to roll over and present yourself to him. However his hands that were holding onto the tops of your thighs, prevented you from doing so. You were just simply at his the mercy of his ever so slowly licking tongue against your pussy.

As he continued to lick you though - you noticed that he was just giving attention to your slit - not even bothering to pay attention to your clit. Deliberately he was doing this by now, and if you weren’t going to get some release...it was just making your desire and _need_ for his knot all the more.

Giving up you gasped out between breathy moans, “Please I can’t anymore...I need _more_....”

You could have sworn you felt him grin against you, but even if he did it didn’t matter since he then pushed a thick finger inside you and started to pump it slowly in and out of you teasingly. Still he didn’t listen to you though - and wasn’t giving you the right pressure and pace that you _needed_ , leaving you in sobs and incoherent sad whines.

He moved away from you to your dismay, that was until you realized it was so he could remove his own clothing. Your answer about the metal arm being a part of his body though was answered, you languidly thought with interest, but all the more “sane” thoughts went out the window when you saw his erection. It was thick and leaking in pre-cum and was going to give you the knot that you so desperately wanted. Before you could admire it anymore, the Alpha pulled your legs to slide lower across the bed towards him. Happily anticipating what you had been waiting for, you spread your legs for him to invite him in.

The Alpha growled with appreciation towards your actions and angled his cock to your dripping entrance, teasing it up and down your slit to coat if all over in your slick. Gasping at the teasing sensation you were about to protest until the Alpha suddenly shoved his entire length inside you.

Yelping at the suddenly full sensation you writhed beneath him in surprise and pleasure, the sudden hot warmth _full_ feeling felt so heavenly. Plus the Alpha didn’t stop there and started to pound slowly into you, while you threw your head back deeply moaning as you tilted your hips higher towards him. As you arched your back it only made it easier for you to grind your clit against his pelvis and actually cause you to grind him in deeper inside you.

“ **Tight**...” he gasped against you as he sunk down towards your angled hips.

You laved at his neck in return, moaning as he continued to feed his length into you only to drag it out and then sink it back in. The Alpha started to suckle gently against your exposed neck to your surprise - that you welcomed. The primal sensation of him licking against your sensitive spots on your neck, just edged on your impending orgasm especially when he started started to pound faster shorter strokes inside you.

All you could stare at though was his neck and how much you wanted to put your mark all over this Alpha. You wanted to bite him and have him bit you as well - the carnal thoughts were becoming closer to a reality since you tilted your head closer to his neck and nibbled at it. His hard cock inside you was driving you insane and you couldn’t start gasping against his neck area where his metal arm was attached to his body.

Suddenly he changed his slow and steady pace of fucking you into a quicker and shorter pace, causing you to cry in surprise, plus his body was too close and...

You bit him.

At the sudden action of yours the Alpha stopped his movement, and you were afraid for a moment that you had angered him in a not so good way...

The Alpha instead grabbed your shoulders and leaned down to your neck and teased you by gently brushing his teeth against your skin. Shivering in surprise you moaned out loud, wanting more - which he quickly did by return your bite with a bite of his own. Instead of freaking you out, it only made you moan against the slight prickling pain and increased your pleasure. You for sure felt him grin against your neck this time, but the thoughts went back out the window when he resumed his earlier slow and steady pace of slowly fucking his cock into you and slowly pulling out.

Nibbling against his neck again, you begged for him to give you his knot and release you needed. To answer you he moved both of his hands under your ass and squeezed hard as he started to pound into you at a brutal pace while you happily moaned. The only focus that you could think about was how his thick cock was just touching you inside deeply in all the right spots as he fucked you hard and fast.

You could feel the base of his cock start to inflate - the feel of his knot getting ready made your head roll back. You could feel that every stroke he did was starting to get caught inside you - signaling his knot was growing.

“Alpha, _please_...!” you begged - urging him to continue the pace and release you _needed_ while sinking your nails scratching at his back.

Listening to you, the Alpha started pivot his hips deeper whenever he sunk into you so that every moment he sunk inside you your clit was rubbed up against giving you just all the right pressure you needed to finish. Finally he then bit down again on the bite mark that he had made on you and the sweet pain and pleasure of it made you explode. Screaming as it set you off, you could feel yourself squeezing hard against the Alpha’s cock inside you as you were milking him hard urging him to give you every drop of his release. He shouted against your neck as he pounded as much as he could deep inside you while his knot inflated inside you - which pegged you on to another surprise release at the thick knot suddenly filling inside you. The Alpha continued to moan as he released himself into you, pumping thick streams of cum deep inside your pussy. 

Your mind was blank...deliriously happy and complete. 

The full sensation of his cum and knot was too good to be true and on top of that the Alpha started to then nuzzle your neck gently - giving soft soothing licks to the mark that he had just made. Feeling the rush of happiness of fulfillment wash over you - you languidly closed your eyes and felt his lips brush yours as he kissed you with such sweet tenderness.

Alphas tended to be doting and sweet after a knotting, but this was surprisingly strangely **adorable.**..

As you two continued to kiss though, eventually it caused him to shift his body and knot inside you. Yelping in surprise - you were surprised to find instead of discomfort at the sudden movement, it in fact aroused your body instead.

The two of you locked eyes, both surprised at your sudden reaction.

The Alpha gave a slow devilish grin.

Oh dear, this was going to be a _lonngggg_ lovely day wasn’t it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES YOU GOT SMUT FOR YOUR FIRST CHAPTER. 
> 
>  
> 
> [Rest of my A/N note ramble can be followed here on my tumblr! ](http://unrequitedstar.tumblr.com/post/171290041582/more-an-end-notes-alphas-1-yes-you-got)
> 
>  
> 
> I am also super curious and would seriously love to have feedback on this as it helps me think of future chapters, so let me know what you think!


	2. It's Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments - they really do kick my butt to work harder and back onto the story! Especially when it’s been a week or a bit...seeing a new comment in my inbox gets me going :) 
> 
> I did just see Civil War - and boy does it make me want to change things. I’ll keep things mostly to my original plot for now. And no worries, no spoilers. 
> 
> Disclaimer - dude please be wise about sex when it comes to strangers or well frankly anyone. Unprotected sex - seriously I mean STDs. Preggers status aside. 
> 
> And yes there is sexy time here.

The moment he had caught _her scent_ \- all he could think about was the owner, the Omega, that the scent belonged to. Locating the source of the scent, he saw the Omega on the opposing team and his world suddenly became centered on her only.

Nothing like those other ones that he had been presented with. Even if they tried to put in so much stimulants into him - to help make them seem more desirable, it didn’t change a thing for him. Perhaps the stimulants was adding onto why his thoughts were so **focused** towards this particular Omega. As if she had suddenly been designated his handler and mission; the urge to protect her from harm was his **only priority**.

He managed to save her from the avalanche and bring her into one of the shelters made for the watchmen. Once he had laid her down though...as he watched her sleep, the feeling felt... _familiar_ for some reason. As if this wasn’t the first time that he had done this before...but different.

Unlike the other scientists and handlers that told him to take an Omega the moment he felt the urge to - which never occurred - something inside him was telling him quite the opposite for this girl. To be...careful...as if she might break.

After the sudden turn of events though...her heat had triggered and spurred him on. And now...well...

He knew after this was over though.

That would have to be it.

The sudden spur of need for this Omega, would have to be pushed back and aside. Having a weakness like her to him, wouldn’t help his situation. If he kept her it wouldn’t be helpful for her - since she would be taken in as a breeder from his handlers most likely.

His only mission **right now** was to satisfy this Omega.

 

* * *

 

The next hours were spent...quite bluntly - _fucking_.

A part of you cringed at that internal description, since it really was at it’s purest form. This was a total stranger Alpha male, _on the opposing team_ , and again let me emphasis - a total fucking stranger. Regardless even though you knew this was totally insane, your body sure was humming with happiness and pleasure. On top of that the Alpha wasn’t as mean as he was the first round and was now giving you all the orgasms that you could ever have wanted. Hopefully when this is all said and done though, you can look back at this and hate more about how Omega Alpha dynamics suck.

Oh it sure didn’t suck though right now. Far from that.

His stamina was also crazy insane and boy that thick knot with all that cum...if you weren’t on birth control you’d worry. .Though all the checkups you were going to do with Jemma when you returned was for sure _not_ going to be as fun. But why was the knotting and cum good for you? The thing is that - the more knotting and cum you get from an Alpha during an Omega heat - the easier it helps tame the symptoms for said heat. So after this crazy bout of heat sex, you shouldn’t be in such a heat sex craze...later.

Right now?

You were slowly wiggling your hips, grinding down against his knot that was still deeply inflated in you. This was the second...? Third...? Knot that you had as of this moment - which is boy _a lot_ , especially considering that there wasn’t much breaks between said knots. The Alpha was holding the sides of your hips with his hands, growling at you and trying to keep you still from moving. And honestly? You liked these silent actions of assertion he made, though perhaps it was just the Alpha dominance that was stroking the submissive Omega in you. He must have seen the little grin that you made towards his actions, for he gave you a quick kiss combined with a affection nuzzle against you.

Sure you could taste and smell your own slick from his earlier ministrations on him...but honestly - heat craze and good sex? This just made these tiny things go out the window and just turned you well on instead. And plus this sweat affection nuzzling was heart melting but...turned back into desire when his hands traveled up to cup your breasts, gentle caressing them - yet avoiding your sensitive nipples that were peaking waiting for his attention. Panting, you looked at him with furrowed confusion - wanting relief - you weren’t getting. His knot was in you, yet he wasn’t moving - and now here he was not giving you this relief.

You couldn’t take it anymore - you moved your hand down to touch where you met him so that you could stroke your clit. Happily moaning against your hand and his knot you were also wiggling against his pelvis quite urgently so that you could get just the _right_ rhythm.

Angered by your actions, the Alpha suddenly took both your hands and pinned it up above your head with his metal hand. And wow that was not a turn off by that manhandling again - but just made everything hotter for you. With his metal hand holding your wrists up above your head, he moved the other against your hips to angle you up and started to fuck you hard and fast. You squealed at every time he deeply buried himself out of you, giving you no time to take a breather, while his free hand traveled up to pinch at your nipple. 

The pace was too intense and you could barely keep with your own thoughts, deliriously moaning and yelping at his every thrust and retreat. His grip on your hips was for sure going to leave bruises for days, but you didn’t care - you didn’t give a fuck to anything as long as he continued to fuck you like _**this.**_ ****

Tilting your head you presented your neck and shoulder out to him again for the nth time. You needed to feel the extra pleasure of his teeth sinking into your skin, marking you over and over.

The Alpha quickly obliged and leaned down to give a long lick against your exposed collar bone instead - not quite near the area you wanted him to get, but then started to lick a strip up against your neck...and then to your ear. He hotly breathed against your ear while giving light licks,

” **Naughty Omega.** ”

Surprised at the sudden remark - the Alpha sunk his teeth against your neck, leaving another mark on you, while you moaned in pleasure. Your legs were spread wide while he sunk in his cock repeatedly inside you bringing you closer and closer to the edge.

Too much too much - yet so **good**.

You tried to struggle against his wrist so that you could at least hold on to the Alpha to help brace yourself for the impending orgasm that you knew would take you over. He didn’t release you though and it only made his grip just ever so slightly get tighter. You squealed in protest and pleasure, by not having anything to hold onto you were forced to just **take** his hard thrusts of his cock pistoning in and out of your spread pussy. The copious amount of slick made the slaps of skin against you two sound all the more obscene.

“Let me cum...!”

You begged him to just let you finish and the Alpha quickly obliged by reaching down with his free hand to flick your clit back and forth with his thrusts. _That_ was just the right pressure to set you completely off as you screamed your release, and arched your hips up twitching against his hard cock and knot. The Alpha moaned against your neck, your pussy milking out more cum from him as he released more of himself into you.

Your mind was far from here, happily floating - your body felt limp and exhausted while the Alpha wrapped both his arms around like a hug. He moved your body so that you were on your now lying on your side, as was he - but of course his knot still deeeeply intact-ed inside you.

Exhausted you closed your eyes letting your mind drift a bit...unsure if you were sleeping or had slept. Lazily you mused how this Alpha was a bit odd. The one position you were surprised that the Alpha didn’t take you though...was from behind - which tended to be a favorite of Alphas and Omegas too. Instead he always wanted to be looked face to face with you - staring deeply into you as if trying to burn an impression on you, so you couldn’t ever forget you had been with this Alpha. Whatever - _anything and everything you were feeling or thinking_ \- you were going to just blame on your Omega heat craze for any weird thoughts.

You honestly right now partially wanted to just rest and get cuddled up...after all the exhaustion of just _having_ a Omega heat right after an intense mission (that by the way was still in the process) - was extremely tiring. Every little action you did with him though - helped bring your sanity back. And things were now feeling better after you rested a bit with him.

In addition since you two had marked each other though...your heat became extremely much more manageable. Your thoughts that were constantly thinking about a knot had diminished (though of course you still wanted it) - but was not on your mind as constant as it had been for the first few hours.

His knot...had finally been deflating and as if reading your mind the Alpha slowly started to ease himself out of you. The moment he was out you felt the rush of all the cum and slick that remained inside you start to drip down your thighs, just like the other times he had pulled out.

Sure this would’ve been a turn on a bit ago, but right now? You were sticky...

A part of you wanted to cuddle with the Alpha, but that was the Omega inside you. _This was another one time sex thing and with the enemy party,_ the sane part of you reasoned as you got up and started to wipe the wetness between your legs with the blanket. There was no way you were going to put your SHIELD suit on with all that stuff on you.

“ **Go.** ”

Your whole body perked up, surprised at the sudden sound of his voice. Perhaps the oddest thing was that you two didn’t speak much besides your silent communication forms - with looks or touches. If words were spoken, it was usually cursing, soft urging words, or him speaking gruffly in Russian (which you had no clue he was saying...). From your Special Agent assessment on the situation about on him...he was probably the dark brooding quiet type, so if he said something that was serious business.

He looked a bit sad, but the intensity in his eyes was a bit scary. This Alpha may not be bonded to you - but he had marked you, so his words made you feel a bit more inclined to listen to him. This was different than an Alpha voice command, which was a whole different story. An Alpha voice command would have made you extremely compelled to his command...or well at least that’s what you assumed since it’s not like you had been ever compelled by one in so fucking long. Omega patch remember?

Honestly with a more clear mind you understood also - you had been away from your team for hours. For all you knew they could have even left already and that would change everything to your plans. Judging from how you could also easily see the trees and scenery outside from the little window on the door...it was indeed the best time to leave. There wasn’t much time to dawdle and you did have to get out.

You were quiet as you cleaned yourself up besides him, and turned your back away from him to swing your legs over the edge of the bed. You didn’t want to be sentimental - but fuck...better now than literally probably never ever have the chance again right?

“Do you have a name?”

The Alpha didn’t respond, to not much surprise, and instead looked away. _Fine_ \- you wouldn’t give your name too. Such a strange difficult and weird man he was. It still was odd since it almost felt like he was granting you the one to be in control...so strange for an Alpha. But every move he had made so far had been to whatever you had initiated. There were so many questions you had since this Alpha was on the enemy team, yet saved you. Was he maybe feeling the same weird draw that you felt towards him?

Sighing at him you began to get ready to bear the cold. It was time for you to leave. And fuck even if this was a freaking trap - you weren’t going to stay here any longer than you needed to. You got your stupid Omega heat satisfied - and could at least make through the rest of your heat easily.

After a few more silent moments you walked towards the door all geared up and ready. This could still be a trap though, you warned yourself. Turning to look at him one last time - you saw the Alpha had moved so that he was now sitting on the edge of the bed. His metal arm seemed glint in the low lighting that was hitting on it...and his hands were folded while he stared down at his lap...sadly...for some reason.

Biting your lip, and ignoring every Omega part of you that was wanting to soothe him for whatever reason he was pondering on - you reached for the door and headed out.

This was goodbye.

 

* * *

 

Once you finished the debriefing, you sighed out heavily when you felt you were safe from any suspicious watching eyes.Your team had also been stormed in so they hadn’t been able to leave, thankfully. When you came in they were glad as hell since they were worried that you had been caught up and or worse.

The thing that worried **you** the most though was your **scent.** You were after all still post heat and just had a marathon of super hot heat sex with an Alpha - which also involved lots of sexy bodily fluids. Though...honestly no one noticed or they sure as hell were pretending not to notice, maybe the extra patches helped out?

Anyways post heat craze now settled down entirely (or well mostly since you did still sort of feel deadly tired...) - you had someone you needed to talk to and get checked up by. 

Jemma.

You were waiting patiently in her lab as she was gathering some supplies for you.

“You had a **heat**?! And had sex with a unknown Alpha?!”

Wincing at her raised scolding tone, you laughed nervously, “I’m alive...if that’s any consolation?”

“If there is any - I should be happy you didn’t bother to shower either...it’d help with the analysis, “ she curtly responded while helping you get out of your top, though this wasn’t also a good thing since Jemma gasped at the sight.

“You...got marked?!”

If you weren’t imagining this scene playing out beforehand this would have bothered you but you nodded, “I started it...so don’t freak out too much.”

“Explain _everything_ right now,” she sternly replied, as she then too out her gloves and other medical supplies.

After that you summarized the whole situation with her...and yes even admitted that it was probably an enemy solider, Alpha - that was able to sniff you out. Even if she was upset at you, since you were safe and that Alpha did let you go - she agreed to be quiet about this matter. Once you had explained the whole story to her - she sighed and told you to finish undressing so she can check on your physical status.

“Frankly though I don’t smell a thing on--you?!” she stared at your back, gawking.

“I asked for it!” you quickly responded, though in the back of your mind you mentally corrected yourself - you had begged for it.

“You’re not only marked but marked...multiple and many times. Oh dear lord and not only that but you have several patches on you! There’s only supposed to be one!”

“I panicked! I didn’t want the team to smell me out as an Omega who just had crazy hot heat sex!”

“Just one should subdue your scent already - perhaps two if anything but...this is dangerous,” she said while slowly and painfully ripping off each of the patches as you yelped, “Since its been at least less than 24 hours you should be fine...but the marks...”

“First off I initiated it so AGAIN don’t worry about me not having consent, well...Omega heat aside,” you said putting your hands out, “He smelled beyond delicious and I just was locked onto it so hard...I was forced into a heat.”

“He must have been compatible with you,” Jemma explained, “Though regardless it’s quite odd that he was able to detect you as an Omega in the first place. Maybe it was also the compatibility?”

She then placed one single patch back on your shoulder, “As much as I would love to take you off it completely - your body may go into shock...”

“How long do you think this mark will take to heal?” you asked curiously.

“Maybe a week or two...” she said observing it in a more distanced way, “However if this was a Mating Bite that would be a different story.”

So the thing is that between any Omega, Beta, or Alpha - biting can occur in the throes of passion. One of the most erotic sensual feelings which can occur a slight bond to whoever you bite for a while. This was called “Marking” - and anyone can do it to anyone...with consent or not. It was a way of basically presenting that you belonged to someone or were with someone else, a way to deter anyone else since besides the physical mark - the scent was left there as well. However Marks did not last - they could last for a few days to even a week. The act though of Marking someone without consent though...was pretty much like receiving a black eye or a slap in the face from no where. Hence - Jemma’s upset reaction towards seeing your Marks, since these didn’t happen often between well...one day-stands.

Mating Bites on the other hand...were permanent. And the only ones who could do them were Omegas and Alphas. The process is similar to a Mark, however the process is permanent and virtually impossible to remove (though technology has tried to defy this). The biting process was a bite - except it was on the bonding glands that would present itself when the time was right. If either party’s bond gland does not appear - no Mating Bites can occur. However bonding glands have a higher chance of appearing if both parties wish to Mate Bite each other - the other bit tended to be a bit...sporadic and unpredictable. Yes - sadly this was still un-measurable even to this fucking day...

Which is why you were letting out a huge air of relief to find that your own glands did not present itself with the Alpha encounter.

“That’s probably because the suppressants you are on prevented them,” Jemma explained when you asked about it, “Though if you were as crazy as you were during your heat as you explained - who knows if you weren’t on suppressants. And you should also be thanking me...for protecting you on that other issue.”

You knew what she was talking about.

Birth Control.

The Omega Suppressant wasn’t a form of Birth Control - since she kept on warning you that if she made a combo patch that once it was off - well not only does your Omega status come back but so would your eggs. So thank God she got you on a separate version in case of emergencies. That was also sort of why at least you went along with the whole sex with stranger - no worries about pups happening. That didn’t avoid any other sexual STDs and such though so you were undergoing a bunch of tests with Jemma for a bit to make sure no nasty bug happened with you from that Alpha.

“No sex for the next few weeks,” Jemma strictly scolded to you, “We have to wait on your results...”

“I know the drill,” you said waving your hand lazily, that's suddenly your phone started to buzz with notifications. When you checked on it briefly - you shook your head and put it back on the counter, “Coulson again.”

_Buzz._

“And Nat.”

_Buzz._

“And Clint.”

“They’re trying quite hard to get you to join their project aren’t then? Now, I respect your decision and understand your reasoning completely,” Jemma said in emphasis with her hands up though, “But don’t you think that’s sort of amazing?”

“Yeah sure - but...you know why,” you shrugged nonchalantly.

“You can’t seriously be telling me you are worried about Alphas when you - just went through a heat with a complete unknown Alpha?”

“...if I didn’t agree with you completely on that - I’d be hurt, but yes that is exactly why. That and I like my privacy and low profile,” you said proudly - after all honestly Omegas were sort of easily spotted, you liked blending in with everyone. The best missions you got were undercover or stealth missions, they just felt so much more exciting too anyways.

“Well maybe one day you’ll change your mind on that and take them up on the team, leaving me behind,” Jemma sighed sadly looking away at some science charts and such on her clipboard.

“Hey!” you said while hugging her arm to yourself, “You’re stuck with me until...the end of...forever.”

While the two of you talked more, there was still this small nagging feeling in your head.

About the Alpha.

And no not about the hot delicious sex that you would love to have over again though - you had a date with your knotterator that night anyways.

The Alpha, he had let you go completely free - almost to the point where you were sure you should be suspecting him of doing something wrong. However if he really did just...let you go, that meant that he returned to his own side with a mission failure. After all your team did sort of get all that you needed with zero casualties, total win.

 

You were concerned about his safety.

 

Shaking it off, you reminded yourself that it was a one-time heat thing that went on with him.

 

A one time thing.

 

That’s it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [All my excessive Author Note Remarks can be found here regarding this chapter. ](http://unrequitedstar.tumblr.com/post/171435796007/more-an-end-notes-alpha-2-yeah-youre)  
>   
> 
> Let me know what you think or if there’s any specific kinks or moments you’d like to see!  
> (But FYI I'm not writing any master kinks or fisting. )


	3. Omega Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Full Disclosure** \- no sexy time in this chapter nor Steve and Bucky. Plus this is a time jumpy mini chapter. Development is needed for Reader to move on to meet her other Alphas. 
> 
> This was turning into a crazy two part chapter - and I realized - HEY THIS ISN’T AN AGENTS OF SHIELD INSERT, IT’S AN OMEGAVERSE STORY TOO. WHERE IS BUCKY AND STEVE? So I trimmed this down by soooo much since I don’t want to drag this one too long, with details that are not relevant to this story in the long term. (Like relationship building with the Agents of Shield Team - it honestly does not have much plot relevance for this particular story. )
> 
> Because people - my mind has been going on about the things I want Steve and or Bucky to do as Alphas sexy sex time. My outlines and mind goes a hell of a lot faster than me writing up and proofreading. We all want to get to **that** part, right? I sure as fuck know I do. 
> 
> This is very Agent of Shield aligned and spoilers for Season 1. So if you don't watch it this is probably confusing. To understand a certain part of this chapter better refer to Episode 21 Agents of SHIELD S1 - since I gloss through it really fast.

 

It’s really crazy on just how many things can happen throughout a few years.

The things SHIELD was working on covering and protecting the world from - was become more and more publicly apparent. Now there were heroes everywhere all over the media such as Iron Man, a 40’s World War II hero, a God from another world...giant scary green men...oh the list goes on and on.

Oh and what about you? Right now you were actually no longer even working directly at the Hub of SHIELD, and instead working with a special task force created by Coulson.

Despite being a bit upset and confused to find out your mentor had died and then was alive, you were pretty thankful that he had thought of you and brought you onto his little ‘fun’ team. Honestly you were surprised he asked, since the first time he tried to get you on a special team it had been the Avenger’s themselves. Nat and Barton had even tried to come by and convince you as well, but you declined since you had liked working behind the scenes. The public image and thought of working with a team mostly consisting of Alphas was a bit...deterring as well. So the Avengers thing was a big no for you.

Regardless though a part of you had regret in not joining when you had heard of Coulson’s death.You felt that if you had joined maybe you would have saved him or at least increased his chances. Coulson after all was the person who recruited you into SHIELD and was very grateful for that. Well he’s alive now so it had felt like you had been given a second chance to maybe make things right and a difference.

Also Jemma and Fitz after all were recruited by him as well and they...were not exactly field friendly safe. That was also a tipping point for you since those two would definitely need someone to watch their back. And well...the team in general Coulson had put together was a bit of a cool yet odd bunch. The latest and weirdest one was Skye from the Rising Tides - considering she was pretty much a civilian and not going through usual Shield protocol.

Well...despite all these things, this was a nice change of pace from the usual strict and arrogant teams you would have to see from SHIELD.

“Whoa whoa whoa! I’m so sorry!” Skye said covering her eyes as she had just walked into your room, on both you and Jemma. Jemma was just putting new patches on you...but considering your disheveled appearance it probably looked like something else to Skye. A part of you was annoyed since well - there goes your secret of being an Omega. However the way Skye was...well...a part of you had conceded this girl would have found out oddly in some way anyways. Jemma however tried to hide what she was doing, knowing how you liked to keep this a secret.

“Get your mind out of the gutter Skye,” you said rolling your eyes conceding to just let her know, “It’s fine Jemma.”

Jemma looked at you unsure, but you nodded and proceeded to just explain the story to Skye about your Omega status. After you explained the story to her, Skye observed your back curiously, “You’re so tough though...why would you want to hide it?”

Laughing dryly you shrugged, “No need for an Alpha being rough on me because I’m an Omega? That and a billion other ones of course.”

“True...but doesn’t that mean that no Alpha will be able to scent you out too?”

“Well I’m not looking for an Alpha right now,” and thankfully no such incident since that one with that particular Alpha...never happened again. Whether you were thankful or missing him though was another story. The mark he left on you had long gone disappeared - albeit some slight teeth scars that were not that noticeable.

 

You’d be lying though if you said you didn’t wonder what the Alpha was up to.

 

Or if he was even still alive.

 

* * *

 

Did you say how crazy things can happen a few years? Well now what about less than a year?

Captain freaking America had exposed how Hydra had been in SHIELD and...your world had shattered into a fiery chaos. Agents, friends, and even just faces you were familiar with seeing a SHIELD - were now either friend or foe. Or dead. Deep down you wanted to cry and run away from this chaos as you saw many others were doing, but you couldn't let your whole world fall apart and just run from it.

The scariest part right now was Ward. I mean talk about fucking betrayal, he switched right at the last moment. And honestly it made you a bit on edge wondering if there was anyone else hiding like him? Even if many Hydra agents that were hiding did already expose themselves, but some were still hiding it out - like he did. Right now you were with Fitz and Jemma, keeping a watch out for them since these two dummies wanted to go out with the mission Coulson had set. There was no fucking way in hell you were going to let them go alone, so you were on the watch out.

Until a Beta gas was leaked out and you felt yourself fall. You heard the last shots of a familar “Night Night” gun shoot you several times - and your world disappeared into blackness.

 

* * *

 

When you woke up...you were confused, you were over both Jemma and Fitz’s shoulders and they were running...in Coulson’s quinjet?

Although dizzy as fuck from the Beta gas, they were dragging you down towards the lower deck of the ship. Sucks how being on the Omega patch also makes you succumb to Beta gases...

“Jemma...” you managed to croak out, “What’s going on?”

As you felt more conscious you took to your feet to stop being a burden...but still kept an arm over your friends since you were still extremely disoriented.

“Talk later! We have to move out!” Jemma yelled while the two dragged you into the chamber, you watched as Ward was asking for them to open the door.

And then with horror realize that he was deciding to let you all die as he released the chamber you were in - out into the ocean.

 

* * *

 

Well somehow you had all managed to survive the fall due to some really scientific explanation from Fitz...but the problem was now you were all stuck in a box at the bottom of the ocean.

Yelling out, arms outstretched to your sides - you could _feel_ the water surrounding the box, but the weight was too heavy and at most you could rock the box using the power of the surrounding water. Sighing out with exhaustion you shook your head looking down at the floor, there wasn’t any way you could propel this upwards - and besides even if you did, there was no way that you could sustain that hold above the water.

“You aren’t used to controlling water at this pressure,” Fitz explained, while sitting back, “It doesn’t help that Ward used a Beta gas suppressant against you.”

“My patch!” you said happily, “What if I take my suppressant off? The Beta status that I am masking should disappear to help my Omega...could that help?”

You asked firmly, leaving Fitz to also look at Jemma hopefully. However she shook her head sighing, “Even if you took them off...although you power would amplify - possibly - they need to be off your body for at least 24 hours for their effect to disappear or even longer since you have consistently been using them.”

 

Any happiness that you had diminished.

 

You were feeling stupid and low...what could you do?

 

* * *

 

After more time Jemma and Fitz had actually figured out a way to break open a door so that everyone could get out of this pod that was at the bottom of the ocean. While the two started to make their bomb, you were taking off the Omega patch that you were wearing. Although Jemma was most likely right that nothing will happen...you might as well take it off now rather than later. But as you ripped it off, you sadly stared down at the Omega patch.

 

This patch reminded you of how...this was one of your top conditions for working with SHIELD.

 

Your past with this organization. Your life.

 

And now your past was now laced with betrayal and sadness...Hydra.

 

Biting your lip you gently set it aside, not wanting to cry since if you were all to make it out of here...there was lots of things.

 

“Here take this,” Fitz said giving Jemma an oxygen tank, “Siren should be able to keep enough oxygen for herself- but you will need to take this.”

Jemma took it, but looked at him confused...as did you. What about Fitz?

“You won’t be able to keep enough oxygen for me, and I’m sure trying to sustain enough for yourself is going to be hard enough when the explosion occurs,” Fitz said to you seriously while Jemma was in tears after her dear friend’s confession. As the two exchanged words to each other you tried to keep in all the tears that were welling up inside you - all the guilt.

 

If you had listened to everyone and tried to be a stronger person - and not fear being an Omega or fear Alphas...you would have possibly had the power to save your friends.

 

This wasn’t even the first time you had made such a mistake.

 

If you weren’t afraid of joining the Avengers back when Coulson and everyone was trying to get you to - that would have prevented him from having to die and then go through that forced ordeal and trauma.

 

You had been thankful that he was alive and given a second chance. And was going to make the most of it -

 

But here you were now.

 

Your fear of being an Omega was your own undoing again.

 

You were useless and a friend of yours right now was possibly going to die.

 

* * *

 

By a miracle...Director Fury had saved you three and picked you up from the middle of the ocean. Thankfully they were out there and found the makeshift signal - so currently you were now in a decompression tube recovering. And alone with your thoughts. The three of you may have somehow made it alive - but you weren’t so sure how Fitz would have turned out since he had been without oxygen for so long...

You could hear Jemma soft hiccups and cries and honestly you wanted to cry like her.

 

**That’s it.**

 

Hydra was hiding forever within SHIELD - destroyed many lives and would be continuing to destroy even more.

 

You were also going to be done hiding.

 

No more suppressing yourself - no more hiding behind Omega patches and the safety of being a Beta.

 

No more of that.

 

This was the time when you were really going to take a chance and take control of _who_ you are and what you are fully capable of.

 

**An Omega.**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reasoning for this chapter is to cement well the obvious - why Siren (aka Reader) is going off her suppressants. She doesn’t want to hide or be scared of being oppressed any longer from Alphas, and is going to be much stronger than she was before. Sure she was strong before enough, but there was still a part of her that was holding back. 
> 
> Anyways at least I can say in the next chapter - the Alphas you’ve been wanting will indeed be making an appearance... 
> 
> Tumblr me up. 
> 
>  


	4. New Beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and encouragement! And it really...does push me to continue despite when I’m busy like these past few months. I’ve been checking out Chris Evan’s and Sebastian Stan’s ass after all... (all my money. worth it.) That and trying to work on other things and other OT3 antics with Reader. 
> 
> Another development chapter, will come back to proofread and edit later - just…seriously this has been mostly sitting around my laptop for months and just needs to move on. (Last update was May?! Oh dear this is way old.)

 

“It’s still really hard for me to get used to your actual _smell_ ,” Nat said while you strapped yourself into the seat behind hers, “But honestly it also just smells and feels right - or well just making you all the more attractive.”

 

“Well I’m also still getting a bit used to being reacted to as an Omega,” you shrugged at her comment since you had been getting that comment a lot, “Though I gotta admit that I love how my powers are insanely much stronger.”

 

“So I’ve heard… It’s been how long now since you’ve stopped?”

 

“Maybe just a little over a year? And without the suppressants it’s... really just second nature to using my power.” It was true - your control over water was even more fluid and natural. Changing water from any of the three phases were easier and even healing others was way less exhausting if at all, ever since you got off the suppressants. So now changing just the humidity in the air to water…and ice - was as easy as breathing for you. You’d always have an ice weapon wherever you wanted one to be.

 

“How about the other Omega part...?”

 

“Ah...well...heats still suck, but I’ve found some... _ways_ to help me in that department,” you slyly winked to your friend, “And using my Omega status an advantage is easier to find such help.”

 

“Oh? Who’s the lucky Beta...Alpha...or dare I say Omega? If I’m not mistaken you did have your heat very recently,” she half teased.

 

“There’s no ‘one’ - just casual things,” which was the truth, you nonchalantly shrugged, “I haven’t settled down to just one. And don’t you dare try to set me up.”

 

Nat then suddenly leaned over to sniff your shoulder, “An Alpha? And seems like a really kinky one too.”

 

“Oh god, I’m pretty sure I showered and scrubbed that nasty guy off,” you groaned, turning your head to your shoulder trying to sniff yourself, “I don’t need to smell like some fresh out of heat Omega covered in Alpha…that’s just not a good impression”

 

“You do smell like a normal Omega, ” Natasha laughed, “Thanks for confirming with me that you not only slept with an Alpha - but an Alpha male. Now what’s his name?”

 

“Nat!” you really had let your guard down on that one, “I hate you. And am once again telling you that it’s just a casual thing, lay off it.”

 

“I’ll get you on a load of drinks and we’ll see who you’re saying **then**.” Nat said in a matter-of-factly tone, clearly feeling set that she would find out about that fuck buddy of yours.

 

That buddy of yours was starting to think of other thing...not anything offensive, but lately you felt that maybe he wanted things to not just be - fucking. To be honest, since he had been getting a bit too clingy - you felt it was best for you to put some distance between you both as a fuck buddy. That particular Alpha was essentially the polar opposite of you when it came to your powers after all…

 

“What? I worry about you,” she said softening her expressing towards you, but then switched her focus back to piloting, “Either way I’m glad you’re finally accepting the invitation to work with us.”

 

“Trial run!” you emphasized, “I want to work with you guys...but being an Avenger or being called one just feels weird.”

 

“If it wasn’t you saying this - I’d take offense,” Natasha said sarcastically, “But I get where you’re coming from.”

 

What you didn’t see coming though - correction - **smell** \- was the moment you stepped out of the jet.

 

The scents were overbearing - and …there was one that smelled absolutely just...amazing. As you inhaled again, you were then unsure if it was just one smell. However you quickly snapped out of it and tried to push it all aside. Sniffing up a potential delicious Alpha wasn’t a good idea, considering this was the Avenger’s Tower. The scent could belong to anyone - including an Avenger member themselves.

 

“Welcome back Ms. Romanoff,” a British voice smoothly echoed, clearly the AI that was implemented part of the Avengers tower, “And welcome to you as well Ms. Siren.”

 

“Jarvis.” Natasha said with a nod while guiding you in towards the tower. However Jarvis’ voice echoed out again,

 

“Unfortunately I would have to recommend that you two return to the quinjet straight away.”

 

“What’s wrong?” you asked and putting your guard up.

 

“Clint Barton has requested immediate backup, I have transmitted the mission data for you two in the quinjet as well.”

 

Natasha shook her head, sighing, “You didn’t want to give a relaxing welcome entry for our new recruit, Jarvis?”

 

“Based on my information, it seems that she would be more than up to the new mission. In addition currently only you two are available to give backup for them as well.”

 

“I can already get the gist of what probably happened - they were on the Omega raid. Sorry but you’re okay with going out, right?” Nat said while the two of you bee-lined back the way you came.

 

“Well it’s not like I have anything better to do, besides he’s right - I’m more than up for whatever mission we’re going on now.”

 

And if you were back near that tower anyways - you’d just be wanting to find the owner of that particular scent anyways…

 

 

* * *

 

 

While Nat piloted you both to your new destination, you were briefed on what the current situation was that you were both heading towards. A huge Omega trafficking base had been found - the head leader of this crime? Brock Rumlow. Seems he had a vendetta going on with Captain America and was going all out on the ruin the world parade. Long story short - the Avengers thought that just Captain America and Hawkeye could do this easy in and out rescue situation, when…they couldn’t since their own ride destroyed and other such.

 

Well they managed to get away at a safe enough distance though, so Nat was going towards the designated rendezvous point where you two were going to help them out of this sticky situation. As you started to adjust yourself, to prepare yourself in case battle started - you noticed Nat looking at you oddly.

 

“Is it my mask?” you stiffed a laugh.

 

“A bit…I suppose.”

 

It was the newest gear addition that you had since being a full on open Omega.

 

Jemma had helped design it for you - it was a combination cowl-lower mask that was there to help your Omega status. The cowl part helped mask your scent a bit since it surrounded your neck. Although it wouldn’t be able to hide your scent completely - it just made you not stick out like a sore thumb to other people.

 

The mask was there to help prevent any status hurting gases - especially Omega gases. So if any enemy tried to use that against you - you were covered. Hell - Jemma even had a detection software running in it so that it would even detect said gases. Downside is that the mask dulled your ability to sniff anyone else out yourself…but what did you need that for anyways?

 

Oh…and did you forget to mention that this was your design?

 

Scratch that.

 

A familiar design from that fated Alpha encounter?

 

…Yeah that was probably a creepy factor on your part, but what?

 

The mask on that Alpha was hot.

 

Meh.

 

“Cap sure isn’t going to like it…”

 

You turned your head towards her confused.

 

“What?”

 

* * *

 

 

Omega.

 

Omega.

 

**Omega.**

 

That’s all Steve could think about the moment the quinjet hatch opened…up to the moment he saw **her**.

 

Shutting that one track thought down was a lot harder than Steve would have also not liked to admit.

 

He was in a mission.

 

They all were in the middle of a mission.

 

No time to be thinking about-

 

“Its my mask isn’t it?” the girl said nervously to him, while Steve had been pretty much probably just gawking at her. But now that she mentioned the mask, Steve realized it was an almost dead on ringer to what Bucky used to wear as the Winter Solider. It was near impossible for there to be a connection though - since she was a SHIELD agent and was handpicked by numerous people such as Natasha herself. Honestly a part of him was also surprised he didn’t connect that as his first impression of her - but her Omega scent was just…too good.

 

All he wanted to do was sink his teeth into that lovely neck hiding underneath all her clothes.

 

And more.

 

Steve snapped out of it for a moment though when the Omega nervously laughed at him - probably from all the gawking he was doing.

 

“I’d love to take it off, but unfortunately it seems there’s some lingering Omega gas on you both…based on the levels…it seems absolutely terrible,” she sighed, but then shook her head and looked up at Steve holding her hand out, “I’m sorry where are my manners? It’s an honor to meet you, Captain!”

 

Steve gulped staring at her delicate hand in front of him.

 

Her wrist exposed and gentle pulse and scent…

 

Was this a test?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Once everything got sort of settled out - the next plan of action was how to extract the rest of the Omegas that were stuck in the compound. Although Steve would normally have been the one to think up of a plan, he didn’t know much of how exactly to use the Omega’s powers to their best use. So they were currently brainstorming and then Siren announced the best plan after,

 

“Long story short - I’ll be the sheep to draw away majority of the Alphas out. Clint will shut down the security from the control room…while you and Nat will go help the Omegas out in the meantime.”

 

“Once I get things down I’ll go and rejoin with Siren to help with support,” Clint chimed in.

 

He had to focus on the mission at hand… but their words were a far away thought. All he could think about was how he just wanted to fist his cock with that hand that touched _hers_ and now was entirely enveloped in her scent. Just wanting this Omega was perplexing for Steve since this was his first time ever having the urge FOR ONE. Maybe it was the fact that he used to formally be an Omega before the serum, which would explain why Steve didn’t feel any need for one.

 

Not only that but Steve hated how he wanted to jump this Omega…and felt little to maybe even no remorse towards Bucky. Not that he wanted to leave his Alpha mate, but…

 

“Well since Captain isn’t saying no, I’ll take it as a yes!”

 

That snapped his mind back, Steve glanced at Natasha and Clint - waiting to hear their own feedback. After all, they had been the ones to work with her before and was also both of them were the main people who had been vouching for Siren as an Avenger.

 

Natasha nodded, while Clint grinned back at Steve - both giving their approval of her plan.

 

“Re-lax, we’re basically in the wet lands, so I’m in my element,” she added a wink for reassurance, which made Steve clench his jaw.

 

This Omega was really stretching his mind thin…

 

* * *

 

You had to admit you were showing the heck out of your powers to Cap.

 

Mostly since you know - leader of the Avengers and all - you wanted to make a good impression?

 

He wasn’t just a cute guy, but…well you know?

 

That and you felt a weird tension coming from him - so you were trying your hardest to not…look or do anything stupid.

 

Well one thing that should help with his impression with you was that the plan went well.

 

Drawing out the Alphas and incapacitating them was pretty easy and probably because Cap and Clint took down most of their crew the first time around. However having the additional hands to help evacuate the Omegas out and such was really helpful. Before you knew it everything was wrapped up and the Omegas safely taken out. 

 

While the clean up crew started to sweep through the aftermath - it was time for the team to head back. Not much words were exchanged since everyone was exhausted and currently disarming themselves - including yourself. After a bit, your mask signaled that it was fine for you to disarm it…but the moment you did.

 

You snapped your head into Steve’s direction.

 

**Alpha.**

 

And dear lord - he smelled delicious.

 

You would sure as fucking hell love to take a bite of that.

 

Shaking your head in shock, you calmed yourself.

 

All the thoughts screaming Alpha - was put on a leash, thankfully easier since you had gone through a heat very recently. Your body wasn’t ready to set you back into that crazy cycle, plus you had a thankful partner to have helped you during that time. But…if it wasn’t for that…hell maybe the Captain’s scent would have thrown you into a full blown on heat.

 

As you took another breath though, the scent felt strangely familiar…as well as something else underlying his scent. **Ah.** This was one of the scents you would smell back at SHIELD HQ! Your senses were dulled back then, but you always did smell something…good sort of floating the air now and then. **That’s what his scent was from!**

 

Now that you weren’t masked by the patch - nor the mask you were wearing now, you could completely take in Steve’s scent. Though to be honest...it felt like there wasn’t just that scent with Steve’s…like there was something else, but faint.

 

You wondered if he’s as attracted to your scent as you are to him...he did feel a bit edgy when you shock his hand...but that was it. Everything else that seemed edgy was understandable considering he just met you and you all had your first mission together.

 

…Good God you were sniffing up **Captain America**.

 

Could you be arrested for that? A wave of guilt passed through you, but again thankfully you had just gone through a heat. No need to worry about…that. The last thing you needed was to become a mewling mess of hormones and emotions.

 

Sighing with relief - you pressed a button on the cowl so that the whole mask and cowl compressed itself into a simple collar necklace around your neck. Another round of applause for how Jemma makes cool things.

 

A sudden low growl - Steve was looking at you with an eerie glint in his eyes.

 

“Whoa did that sound just come out of you Steve?” Clint joked, although his face looked much more serious.

 

“S-Sorry, it must be my scent…” You said that sheepishly and shyly.

 

But you were masking how much that Alpha growl excited you, going straight to your core.

 

Steve’s eyes suddenly softened and he shook his head in embarrassment, “N-No! Don’t apologize. I’m the one who should be sorry, I didn’t mean to suddenly…you just…smell amazing.”

 

“Thanks…so do you,” And how deeply you feel that warm blush feathering all over your face after you shamelessly returned this Alpha’s compliment.

 

Clint chimed in - reminding you both that you weren’t the only ones in the quinjet, “If you two want to get at it, I’d appreciate you both do it when we’re not here,”

 

* * *

 

“What’s the ETA ” Captain said with a cough suddenly changing the topics, and honestly his composure completely changed to a more…Captain-of-Avengers. However that was a composure that wouldn't last long in his own mind though. 

 

Nat shrugged while Clint and the Omega were chatting away in the back - catching up with each other from the sounds of it, "We’ll be back in a couple hours.” 

 

A part of him sighed in disappointment.

 

Hoping maybe it would be an overnight.

 

And maybe he could find a chance to get alone with this Omega and get his knot in her.

 

Have her whine for his knot.

 

Beg for it…

 

**No.**

 

Steve closed his fist and clenched his jaw tight.

 

Disgusted and conflicted with these thoughts.

 

To think that Steve was being the Alpha he never thought he would ever have become. Suddenly he understood why Alphas were driven to think such ways about Omegas. However at the same time, he feared all the more for the Omegas - understanding as Steve had once been an Omega once before.

 

Not only that, but there was Bucky.

 

It was strange how he felt almost zero remorse - as if the reasoning in his brain was telling him that Bucky would understand where Steve was coming from.

 

It was the first time Steve had ever felt so attracted to an Omega - that he wanted to even just bite her on sight…right now.

 

He had to get a reign and control on things within himself or else…there really was no way that Steve would be able to work with this lovely girl without taking a bite.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually will be adding a new relationship tag for…a previous relationship Reader has had and may flirt with. Hah hah. To be honest the intro to this chapter was going to be a sex scene of Reader’s heat before she left to go with Natasha, but…it didn’t make the cut. 
> 
> Guess that Alpha! 
> 
>  
> 
> [Answer is here.](http://unrequitedstar.tumblr.com/post/149825455407/johnny-storm)


	5. -- Temporary A/N --

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note Update Only! 
> 
> Hello in forever! Just noting that I've finally finished the one-shot to the other "Alpha" that the reader mentioned in the previous chapter and it's been uploaded. It's sort of the backstory and warning of ...well a sad ending for Johnny Storm/Reader. Yes there is also some smut walking around.

 

Do note that this is a sort of...yeah it's not a happy ending for Johnny since it leads into this story.

I'd say that the oneshot fits very well after Chapter 3, however I didn't want to put it in this story since - it's separate.

Plus that's a Johnny/Reader so I wanted to keep it separate from this story that is Steve/Reader/Bucky involved.

Now that I finally got that out of the way since...it was one of my blocking reasons since I wrote so much of it, I can resume writing the new chapters!!!!  :)

 

**[Johnny Alpha / Reader Omega - Waste Time with a Masterpiece](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13859781) **

 

I wanted to also thank everyone who has read, commented, and gave kudos!

[Also if you have a tumblr, I'm looking for new friends to follow!](http://unrequitedstar.tumblr.com/#) Thank you again!

 

\---this Chapter will delete in a couple weeks as well since it's a A/N update.


End file.
